This invention relates to an engine starting device for a motorcycle of the relatively light weight class, which is particularly suitable for, and easily operated by, an unskilled person such as a woman or girl.
In conventional motorcycles, there are widely used two types of engine starting devices; one employing a switch operated electric motor and the other employing a kick pedal adapted to be operated by large foot force of the rider. The former is easy to operate but cannot be constructed at low cost because the electric motor employed therein is costly, while the latter can be manufactured at relatively low cost but requires large operation force and skill, and hence cannot be operated readily by an unskilled person such as a woman or girl.